This invention relates to methods for producing a laminated substrates for mounting semiconductor chips by laminating together at least respective metal and plastic structure films. The invention also relates to strip-shaped laminates as a preliminary stage of the substrates.
According to German published patent application DE 195 21 022 A1, one metal film sheet and one plastic film sheet are separately stamped and thereafter bonded with each other to an “endless strip,” wherein preferably guiding pins engage in superposed position markings of the film sheets to be bonded with each other.
In clean room applications, the laminate abrasion occurring during the isolation of the substrates is an undesirable contamination.
The sensitivity of ever more miniaturized electronic parts to mechanical stresses is also problematic.